


One Day I'll Win

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stone is cold under his cheek and he is so tired, but this script isn't quite through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day I'll Win

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme; One Day I'll Win - Kamelot.

The boy is relentless. Each time he is smacked down, he pursues. Every bolt of lightning that singes the tips of his tunic is another arrow notched, another fired. Another that he has to dodge.

An arrow fits itself between his ribs and Ganondorf gasps, chokes on blood and bile- feels something rip inside. The stone beneath him is cold when he slumps to his knees, cold, cold, cold and the Hero is staggering closer, eyes like blue fire and the sword of Evil's Bane clenched tight in fragile hands. He looks wary as he approaches, and really, he should be. They've danced this game so many times before, by now he should know to expect tricks.

He wonders if Link remembers. Perhaps the boy is so relentless because he truly remembers the centuries of fighting- if maybe he knows the pain of waking up in a new body just as well as Ganon himself does. If perhaps that has driven him into despair as well.

The stone is cold under his cheek and he is so tired, but this script isn't quite through.

Around them, the castle quakes.

One day.


End file.
